letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ain't No Reason to Get Excited
Ain't No Reason to Get Excited is the first episode of Season 1 of Letterkenny. Synopsis Daryl and Katy try to help Wayne, while Wayne reconnects with his inner fighter. Cold Open Two hockey players, Jonesy and Reilly, drive up to the produce stand at the farm, and drop Katy off. They start a chirp match with the Hicks, mocking Daryl's clothes, and Wayne for his recent breakup. Wayne and Daryl hit back with ease, prompting the hockey players to strip off their shirts and demand a fight. Wayne and Daryl are unimpressed. Wayne and Daryl continue to chirp them mercilessly about their attire, masturbation, and body hair, until Katy comes back out of the house and tells the hockey players to “get outta here,” and they drive off. Plot Summary Daryl and Katy confront Wayne about feeling down about Angie leaving him. Katy's solution is to try and get Wayne on Tinder, while Daryl's is to bring him to the Burning Bush Youth Group, a Christian fellowship his girlfriend, Margaret, is involved with. The Hicks head over to MoDean's for Thirsty Thursday, to get "get balls deep in a bottle of Gus N' Bru." Gail declines to do a shot with them, saying she is on a health kick, taking a variety of supplements (and 20–25 smokes), but she ends up drinking with them anyway. Wayne gets up to use the washroom and runs into McMurray, who brings up that Angie's new love interest, a dandy city boy, has been hanging around, describing him in great detail. Alexander joins them at the urinals and strikes up a conversation, but McMurray and Wayne hurry out. Daryl again invites Wayne to the youth group, and rather than endure more of Gail's flirting, he accepts. While there, Margaret warns Wayne about the fires of hell, and tells Wayne that Tinder was based on Grindr, and what a dick dinger is. Glen takes the stage and greets all present, with words of praise for God and for his girlfriend, Virginia. He brings "Ginny" up to the stage. The crowd cheers. Glen then introduces his band, the Salty Treats. As they begin to play, Wayne goes out for a smoke, and looks up Grindr on his phone. The Skids catch him doing and mock him for it—while constantly reassuring Roald, who is gay, that they support him. Wayne retrieves his phone and heads back inside to see Glen playing the didgeridoo. Daryl says Wayne will need to change his attitude or he will miss out on all the girls; Wayne wonders if Daryl means the 12-year olds or the 13-year olds. Daryl points out that the dudes there are all well-groomed, and Wayne realizes that all the other guys at the event are on their phones using Grindr. They return to MoDean's, where the Skids continue to mock Wayne about Grindr. No love is lost between them and the hockey players, but they join in as well. This is interrupted when Angie's new love interest arrives. Wayne goes outside, where Katy drives up and they talk. She gives reminds him how he had always defended himself and his friends when younger, and says she misses the old Wayne. While they are speaking, they see Angie's new love interest picking on Alexander. Wayne accosts him, and Angie's beau makes crude comments about her and about Katy. A fight ensues, which Wayne wins easily. The Skids, hockey players, and other patrons witness this. Wayne approaches them, and they wince. The next day, the hockey players drive up to the produce stand again, but quickly take their leave after dropping Katy off, telling Wayne to have a good one. Post-credits Scene Wayne, Daryl, and Dan deliver a Letterkenny Problems-style sequence of one-liners. Quotes * Reilly: Nice onesie. Does it come in men's? Wayne: Oh I think you come in men enough for all of us. * Daryl: You take your shirt off, but leave your sunglasses on? What sort of backwards fuckin' pageantry is that? Do you want to fight with those shades or play pokerstars.com? * Katy: We're out of yogurt. Daryl: Brought some from home. Katy: Then whyn't you stay there and eat it? * Katy: There's millions of starving kids in the world. Daryl: Yeah? Name ten. * Katy: Say something like Like, "On a scale of one to America, how free are you right now?" * Katy: That was well brought up. Too bad you weren't. * Daryl: It's a four leaf clover. Make a wish. Wayne: Wish you weren't so fucking awkward, bud. * Reilly: Fuck, Lemony Snicket, what a series of unfortunate events you fuckin' been through, you ugly fuck. * Wayne: You stopped toe-curling in the hot tub 'cause you heard sperm stay alive in there and you've seen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles enough times to know how that story ends. Running Gags * Go home, Daryl * What Squirrelly Dan appreciates about Katy * Dan's second cousins Garrett and Jarrett * Wish you weren't so fucking awkward, bud Trivia * The opening card for this episode is unique, reading "Letterkenny consists of hicks, skids, hockey players and Christians. These are their problems." In practice, this is the only episode where Margaret, Ginny, or any other members of the church or its youth group are seen. The only other episode featuring religious characters is Dyck's Slip Out, with Bob the Jehovah's Witness and the Mennonites. * Reilly and Jonesy's mockery of Wayne over Angie is thrown back at them verbatim in the Season 2 cold open, for A Fuss at the Ag Hall * Katy tells Wayne "Angie did you a lot of good," aside from getting soft. This contrasts with her vengefulness towards Angie later in the series. It could refer to Angie taming Wayne from his apparently much wilder youth with Dan, a personal history downplayed for Wayne in later episodes. * Grindr, aimed at gay men, was the first "geosocial" dating app, launched in 2009. Tinder, launched in 2012, is a completely unrelated company and service. * In Pokémon, Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur, who evolves into Venusaur. But Charmeleon evolves into Charizard, and Charmander evolves into Charmeleon. * Stewart refers to his basement as Xanadu, a legendary, paradisic locale. In Sled Shack, he similarly refers to it as Utopia and Arcadia. * Friday Night Lights was an American television drama about a high school football team in Texas, based on the 2004 film of the same name, in turn based on a book by H. G. Bissinger. Tim Riggins is one of the characters, known to be a womanizer. * "Lemony Snicket" is a reference to children's author Lemony Snicket (real name Daniel Handler), whose best known work is A Series of Unfortunate Events, also made into a 2004 film. * Katy mentions the Skids egging Daryl on his bicycle in high school, so their identity as such dates back to their youth. The incident has never since been referenced. Music Seven songs are featured in the episode, according to Tunefind: * Premadonnas by Kaboom Atomic (the Jeep drives up) * There And Back Again by Indian Wars (at MoDean's) * Dougie Gilmore (Chop! Chop!) by Annakin Slayd (Reilly and Jonesy pick up Katy at the back porch) * Save Me (feat. Katy B) by Keys N Krates (the Skids dance outside) * Worm(S) by Nü Sensae (the hockey players and Skids tease Wayne) * Everyone Looks Like Everyone by The Pack A.D. (Wayne fights Angie's city boy) * Wolf Pack by Pigeon Hole (ending and closing credits) Appearances * Wayne * Daryl * Katy * Reilly * Jonesy * Gail * McMurray * Margaret (Kelly Lamb) * Glen * Ginny * Stewart * Devon * Roald * Alexander (Jeff McEnery) * Troy Dauhmer (Angie's Beau, Spencer Maybee) Locations * Farm * MoDean's * Church Gallery JonesyReilly1x1.jpg|Come say that to his face CrossFit1x1.gif|Do you do CrossFit? ShirtSunglasses1x1.gif|Pump the brakes ThisIsntOver1x1.jpg|This isn't over! GailHicks1x1.jpg|Gail and the Hicks WayneGum1x1.jpg|Want a stick? KatyWayneTinder1x1.jpg|Wayne learns about Tinder TrashtheAsh1x1.jpg|Trash the ash, pal McMurrayBieberEyes1x1.jpg|McMurray makes "Bieber eyes" Ain't No Reason to Get Excited.jpg|Wayne thinks it over Margaret1x1.jpg|Margaret GlenGinny1x1.jpg|Glen and Ginny GlenRippinDidg1x1.jpg|Rippin' some didg' Letterkenny-gif-1.gif|Hey, Lemony Snicket BoulevardofBrokenDreams1x1.gif|Boulevard of Broken Dreams ConnorDarien1x1.jpg|Connor and Darien AngiesBeau1x1.jpg|Angie's new beau WayneTroy1x1.jpg|Back to fighting Category:Episodes Category:Season 1